nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dobu- Organize The Library 6-30-15
'Participants' Dobu Geikami 'Title: Dobu-Organize The Library 4-30-15' Demickk12: Dobu’s body raised from the under the sheets like a zombie. Drool rolling down from his lips to the chin, after reaching the chin his drool hit the covers. He rubbed his mouth and chin with the back of his right hand as he took a second to yawn. He turned his legs to the edge of his begs as he jumped of the bed landing on his feet. After this Dobu made his bed and then began making his way over to his kitchen. He opened the fridge as he looked in it, scrambling through the fridge as he pulled out soup. He walked over to his microwave as he opened the door, placing the soup into the center of the inside of the microwave as he closed the door. He bent over as he raised his right index finger as he tried to find the button that specifically showed the picture of soup being cooked, his finger moved up, down, left, right until he finally found it. He immediately pushed in the button as it began rotating and heating up the soup. While the soup cooked he decided that he would watch it. Dobu walked over to his desk right next to his bed as he grabbed his chair and brought it over sat it in front of the microwave, as he sat down and watched the food cook. His nose took in the smell of the well cooked meal as he opened it for it was ready for eating. He opened the microwave door and pulled out the cup as he quickly went for the cabinet, which held his plaits, he opened the door with one hand and held the soup in the other as he grabbed as plated placed it down on his counter, and closed the door as he quickly set the soup down to stop the hotness emitted from the soup from burning his hand as he opened the lid of it, grabbed a spoon and began eating. After he had completed his meal he put the plate in the dish pan and threw the paper container in the trash. Dobu’s outfit consisted of a black hoodie, black ninja pants, and ninja sandals that extended to his ankle. Dobu made his way to the front door of his apartment as he made his way down to the main hall. Dobu decided that since he was finally a Genin he should probably began doing missions, and so he decided that he would go get a mission. He saw his neighbors as they waved to him, Dobu placed his hands inside his hoodie’s pockets as he nodded to each other the people that greeted him good morning. To show acknowledgement for them greeting him. He exited the apartment building as he made his way to the main streets of Amegakure, the streets busy as usual as he struggled to get past other people. He let out a set sigh as he parted his lips saying “ If I try walking to the tower it will take forever…I’m better off jumping off from building to building…” He jumped as he landed on a drinking place, as he started to jump from building to building, house to house as he eventually made his way to the biggest tower in Amegakure, located near the Kage’s office. He began to walk around, wandering as he finally found the board. He eyes wandered the wooden board as he saw all the flyers nailed into the board. He began to think to himself as he grabbed a hold of the slip of which he read the text saying “Organize the library.” His I scanned the paper as he looked at the release date of he mission and noticed that it had been a complete week and no one had taken it yet. He folded the paper into a flat square as he placed it in the pockets of his hoodie where is hand rested as he walked to the library. Demickk12: When he reached the library he immediately went over to the desk, the older women’s back of her head turned, she walked in to the back. Dobu heard her talking to a co-worker as she walked out with her back turn, books in her hands stacked up to about her chin, as she continued to talk, she grinned. Dobu couldn’t quiet depict what she was laughing for but he figured she had a laughed at a joke. When she turned she made a frightened noise, the books collapsed as her right hand pressed into her chest as she looked at Dobu from top to bottom, it didn’t bother him at all considering he had not made a single nose and had been completely quiet. The woman looked into Dobu’s amber eyes as she formed her lips into a soft smile. The woman’s facial features white hair, hazel eyes, light skin, and glasses that seemed to be held by beads and a handle to hold on her eyes, while her outfit consisted of a brown shirt, while pants, and brown slip on shoes. He parted her lips as she said to Dobu “May I help you with anything?” While she waited for a response she bent over and began picking up books and stacking them up on a shelf with a big bold worded sign that read “ Pickup.” He took his right hand from the pocket as he watched rotated his wrist while watching the lady stack the books. When she walked back over waiting for an answer, without uttering a single word Dobu reached for the slip as he pulled it from his pocket and raised it to the lady for her to read. She adjusted her glasses as she squeezed her eyes finally being able to clearly read that “Ah, right over here.” She pointed to a certain section and looked back at Dobu motioning him to follow her. He walked behind her as she went in to the back of the room behind the counter, so did he. When he did she went into a closet pulling out a bucket of soap and water, and two rags. After this she brought it over to Dobu, but before handing it she gave him his instructions. “You will organize the books, clean the table’s and when your done call me and I will provide you with a ladder to reach the top shelves.” He nodded. After this he took the materials from her hands and walked over to the tables as he placed the bucket of soap and water, and the two rags down on it. After this he walked over to the shelves. He noticed that right next to him was a big box of books. Five boxes filled with books. He opened each on and began stacking each by genre. After he had finished stacking the books as high as he could he looked up to the tallest shelves. He parted his lips and said “ ….I’lll hit those shelves after im done cleaning the tables….”After making that comment to himself he walked over to the table of which he had laid the bucket of soap and water, and two rags on. He picked up one of the rags and put it in his pocket for drying. After this he grabbed the second rag and the bucket. He immediately began to wash the tables. When he was done washing it down he ringed the rag out with his hands and placed the wet rag on the side of the bucket to dry. Demickk12: After this he reached for his dry rag and began to drying the table. When he was done he placed the rag between the first rag on the side of the bucket. He then walked over to the counter we’re he ranged the bell that sat right beside his left hand, in order to not startle her a second time. The women poked her head out from the back as she spoke “ I’m assuming you need the ladder?” Dobu nodded. After this her head vanished back into the room and she came out with a ladder that was about seven feet tall, she seemed to be struggling. Dobu noticed her struggling instead of watching her struggle with the seven foot later any longer he decided to assist her. He grabbed he dest with his right hand a jumped right over it landing on his feet as he went over and helped her bring it out from behind the counter and to the shelves. After he had helped the woman bring the ladder over he adjusted it on the shelve to make sure it would fall. Demickk12: He took seven books as he held them in both hands, he walked up the ladder. After reaching the toppest part of the ladder he began stacking the books once more this time it would be a whole lot easier due to him having a ladder. While he stacked the books he arrived a the books with the letter “G” while he was stacking he noticed a book that had in big bold letters “Geikami.” When he reached for it he lost his balance. He hit the ground hard, head first. While about ten books came crashing down with him, one of the books being a hard covered one hit him in the neck. His body was now completely buried under a pile of books. His left arm raised from the pile of books so did the other. After this the rest of his body followed. He sat on his but as he made a soft sigh commenting to himself “…This is a drag….now I gotta start all over again….” Dobu stood up as over people within the library gave a awkwardly look towards him but he ignored. He had no time to waist just because people starred at him in an odd manner. Demickk12: Dobu starred at the mess he now had to deal with. He slowly picked up the books checking each one by one to make sure that no type of damage was on them so that it would not be at his fault. He skimmed through the book as well. Making sure that there we’re no ripped out pages, wrinkles, etc. He closed each books covers and stacked them on each other. All ten books stacked on each other as they laid on the carpeted floor. This time Dobu knew that he would have to be very careful so he wouldn’t make the mistake of losing his balance and falling. But not only that but taking a pile of books crashing down a long side him again. He picked up three books in his left and pushing them on his chest, as if he was carrying a baby in his arm, while the right gripped on to the side of the ladder as he slowly but carefully walked up the ladder. When he made he walked back down and grabbed three more books to more times. When Dobu had walked down the ladder he noticed that it was just one single book left and it so happened to the book that caused Dobu to both loose his balance and have a bunch of bush crash down with him earlier. On the cover was a blue rose and over it was a big bold text saying “Geikami.” Demickk12: He picked up the book in his right hand as tucked his left hand in the pocket of his hoodie. He slowly approached the front desk as he held the book to the side of him. The woman who sat at the desk had ironically just came from the back at the same time he had come up to the desk. He parted his lips "...I did everything you asked of me...cleaned the table and organize all the books..." A smile formed around her lips " Thank you" "...Your welcome...oh and one more thing..." He raised the book up, placing it on the counter as the woman questioned him. "So you would like to check that out." He repsponded. "...Yes Please..." " She stamped the book. After this he pulled out the sheet of which had his mission on it and politely asked her stamp it. And so she did so it would show that he actually had cocmpleted the mission. He bowed and said good day to the woman as he left the library. After this he jumped on the rooftop and began jumping, roof too roof, house to house. As he eventually make it back to the biggest Amegakure tower near the Kage's office we're he turned in the mission. After this he was quiet tired and decided to go home and take a nap. 'End Results:' Dobu finished organizing the books and turned in the mission.